1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surface coatings. In particular, the present invention relates to a flexible coating for preventing the build-up of solids deposited on a surface.
1. Discussion of Background
In many situations, the buildup of a hardening slurry, of a cooling and solidifying liquid or of precipitated matter on an exposed surface can lead to the formation of an unwanted hard crust. Examples include the buildup of hardening cement on the interior wall of a cement mixer, of automotive paint on spraying racks, of pipe scale in boilers and water-treatment vessels, and of ice on porch steps or on the wings of an aircraft. Such a crust can be difficult to remove without damaging the underlying surface, and can interfere with functioning and create safety hazards.
The surfaces of equipment used in some chemical processes can be coated with a waxy material which melts when the equipment is heated. Surface deposits are thereby loosened and can be removed. See Kahn (U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,688). Corrosion-resistant coatings are available for the inner surfaces of railroad freight cars, storage tanks, and process equipment. See, for example, Townsend (U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,527), Korn et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,915), Maneri (U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,235), and Van Loenen (U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,677). Railroad freight cars can be lined with resilient insulating material to dissipate some of the energy created by localized forces. See Yurkoski (U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,087).
In some cases, surface deposits can be easily removed using temporary, flexible materials. For example, when spraying concrete onto a surface where overspray onto adjacent surfaces must be avoided, polyethylene sheets are used to mask the adjacent area. Upon the completion of spraying, the sheets are flexed and the hardened concrete deposits break and fall off. However, hard surfaces such as metal, wood or masonry cannot be flexed in this way to clear them of surface deposits. Furthermore, there is no surface coating which actively prevents adhesion and crust formation on surfaces.